


Your birthday like no other

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Volleyball, taggings hard ):<
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: Daichi and suga have a argument and Sawamura abuses his power as Captainand Suga’s 18th birthday isn’t fun
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Your birthday like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Tryna make this long but...it’s hard okay..
> 
> So I love Oisuga, Daisuga is Meh i don’t mind it but kinda bland
> 
> Daichi is a boring person
> 
> Sorry if he’s your comfort character
> 
> ALSO FUCK
> 
> I ACIDENTLLY CLICKED OFF MY OTHER DRAFT SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE ):<
> 
> also everything in “. ‘...’ “ are thoughts (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a millennial version of Monopoly where all you do is walk around the board struggling to pay rent

2 days before Suga’s Birthday  
~~  
“What the hell daichi! “ Suga shouted looking towards daichi who was staring at the ground , who was shameless  
“I’m sorry Okay!”

  
“No Your not ! You Kissed her Daichi!”  
  
The words fell from Sugawara’s lips like acid, eyes sharpening to glare at the last man he wanted to see. Daichi’s brow furrowed and his lips pulled back into a thin line.

  
“I Didn’t kiss her! She kissed me !” Daichi blared back shaking every wall as Suga’s eyes widened.  
“i was there Daichi! ,Stop fucking lying” 

Koushi stepped forward straightening his shoulders more “ I don’t care who initiated it! you kissed back!”

“Why the fuck were you even there! “ Sawamura shouted aggressively

“I was buying things! ”

Koushi shouted walking toward Daichi attempting to tower of him , gazing his eyes onto him to make him feel intimidated and leave. 

  
“Just get out,i’m serious leave “ Suga shouted back Tears threatening to fall out of his eyes Holding his arms up to his face , shielding himself.

  
“Was it too much for your small brain to understand the first time round? i.Didn’t.Kiss.Her”

“Daichi Sawamura ,”Sugawara growled, fake nonchalance quickly ripped away and replaced with the seething anger than no one was used to seeing mixed with a undesirable Sadness “Get the Hell out of my House ,Please! Just Go” Suga screamed back

“You know what! Fine I will, Since you won’t believe me Let’s break up ! “

  
Sawamura screamed back matching Koushi’s Angry tone ,watching his ex-boyfriends tears fall from his eyes onto the floor as his brown eyes Unfocused Shaking aggressively.

“i can’t be with someone who won’t believe me because they saw something they made up, Your delusional Suga! “

‘Let’s break up’  
Those few, short words Shattered his beating heart , Koushi’s mouth turned into a thin line trembling within seconds. Sugawara’s heart squeezed a little , His pent up anger was telling him to unleash it on him But for some reason, he’s rooted to the Wooden Floor and unable to move, still struck by him.  
“I-Fine , FINE !let’s break up” He said defeated and exhausted still crying Unable to say Any more

“Okay then “ Daichi said as he walked Further and further away from his ex until he stopped striding.  
Once daichi was right next to the door about to leave he just...stood there staring at the door reaching out of it.

“you know before i go...i wanna say something”

“Tch” Suga snares ‘Of course you do’

Suga stayed silent as he knew he couldn’t speak through all the tear making a mess of his face and parts of his hair “A toast to you of course! Guess what You’ll always be a setter, but never the starter..., ,Tobio deserves to be setter! and unlike you he worked for it ! Goodbye” Daichi raised his hand like he was giving a wedding toast and dramatically he finally left, he left suga alone , he left their relationship alone , he left everything they ever had together...alone.

A Long realisation hit him ... As the door slammed and Sawamura Daichi left his Safe space, this first time in a while Koushi Sugawara was alone in his house, Alone in the one place he felt safe in , the place where he could express his emotions freely without being judged.

Soon that thought gave himself a sudden burst of sadness , anger and relief, Suga quickly walked up his stairs to the nearest bathroom and clutched the Sink with incredible force still shaking he gritted his teeth , Not Exchanging a glance up at himself as he knew how disgusting he looked . His eyes and cheeks red from crying , his clothes damp , his teeth sharp from gritting them too much and his grey ash hair forcibly sticking to his damp forehead.

even if he was only upstairs to relieve himself of all the negative emotions he felt , suga couldn’t stop thinking about all the pain Daichi had cause him when Daichi and Yui shared a kiss which shattered his entire being. Maybe reflecting on the pain would help him in the long run, but right now Suga felt Helpless and Defeated . ~ However hard He tried to think of positives he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that daichi doing this was entirely his fault that he had done this because he wasn’t happy with what they had.

Koushi failed to stop thinking of the incident and his tears got larger and larger until , Suga’s Vision was blurry, blurrier than Tsukishima’s vision without his glasses . despite how many times He brought his visibly shaking hands up to his eyes to get rid of the overwhelming amount of tears , they kept coming back.

And they wouldn’t not stop...

Until he embraced the situation , as in he looked back..

[Flashback]

<  
p> Sugawara’s head spun when he saw The so called “love of his life “ With someone else, Going behind his back...But not just that

The darkness from outside of the Mall shone shadows into her face, Daichi and her were so close he could probably smell the sweet ropy fragrance of the perfume she applied everyday , he perfection was temping to everyone , Finally The dreaded movement arrived and her tongue was now in his mouth. ; ,

Suga merely wished to look at her face , and see an expression of disgust and guilt to know she was making out with a taken man but what he found was a face of Delight and satisfaction. and daichi was just standing  
...there accepting it happily...

Now they were pressed against a wall as she touches his chest, pulling him in and whispering in his ear , Suga couldn’t bare to watch..he couldn’t bare to watch the start but this..this was too much.

“i-i’m right here...”  
“Darling I’m right here...”  
he whispered out to himself breathing in the cold air.  
Suga’s senses soon overwhelmed him and he quickly closed his eyes to get away from his cheating boyfriend. and suddenly Sugawara was helpless with his eyes clenched shut, and his boyfriend away with some girl.

“i’m right here”

[flashback ends]

Sugawara somehow expected that he would feel much better after looking back on how much of a dick his ex was but it only made it worse , a part of him was still in love with Daichi sawamura.

“Negativity begone” He whispered to himself finally looking up to the mirror to see his wrecked face

...Why isn’t it working....

“Negativity begone “ Sugawara muttered louder

....It still isn’t working...why isn’t it working..i did everything i was supposed to....

Still not matter how hard Koushi tried to stay strong...Nothing worked. His sadness was inevitable.

Sugawara Koushi was in his own house , helpless , heartbroken and unhappy breaking down from a breakup...and worse of all alone.

**Pathetic**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos , comments and feedback are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Feedback are appreciated! Thank you !


End file.
